


Coward Queen

by NervousAsexual



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 The Portal, No Dialogue, Parenthood, Self-Sacrifice, adora is a kid and somebody finally acknowledges it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: She has always been the coward queen, but she is something else as well.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Coward Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompt #9--for the greater good

She has always been the coward queen. The one who stayed behind. The one who let others suffer her losses for her.

All these years she told herself that it was because she was a mother. In that watershed moment where she was no longer a warrior but not yet a leader, she remained a mother, and she would not leave her daughter an orphan. She told herself this to help her sleep at night. It did not help.

Adora looks up at her, tears in her eyes, and tells her it's the only way.

And perhaps it is.

They are all that's left now. No alliance. No moonstone. No Glimmer. Soon, unless Adora's plan works, even they will cease to exist.

It will work. She raises her face to the portal and sees the sword there inside. It must work, because it is Adora's. That is where the fate of Etheria is staked: in She-Ra, who is gone forever, unless Adora can summon her one last time.

She looks back at Adora, at this child who has made all of Etheria her responsibility. She is more than equal to the circumstances. She is a brilliant, courageous, terrified child who has seen and experienced more in her short life than anyone should. It is her job to save the world and that is too much for a child. And yet here she is even now, trying to be brave.

Adora is a child. Angella is the coward queen. But she is something else as well.

She is, and always will be, a mother.

She places a single kiss on Adora's forehead and hopes with all her heart that someday she will be happy, truly, unashamedly happy. Then she unfolds her wings and takes flight toward the portal alone.


End file.
